Guardian Angel
by zs-Adun
Summary: HIYA
1. The sad begining

Hey chapter 1 here lol. Well this is an AU: Alternate Universe Im only that 1s.Well I dedicate this storie to Michiko because she has helped me out in allot of ways. This is my first storie and I hope it turns out ok. Well on to the storie I bet u truley dont want to hear about my boring old life.  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS WHAT DID YOU THINK OR ANY DRAGONBALL Z but I do belive I own Travis and the idea.  
  
Fiona........get in the........capsual now..........Ill set it for 1000 years then ill hope in the other 1 and meet you, said a young boy. But,No buts this isent the time,interupted the boy.Ok Ill miss you,said Fiona. Ya.......same.....here we got to hurry........my wounds are worse then I thought,said the boy weakly. Fiona then got in the capsual and she allmost instantly went to sleep. So what you waiting for Zeke get in that one Im not going to leave you,said the young man hysterically. The organoid did so and roared as a goodbye. Know its my time,Im sorry dad that I had to use these capsuals I know I failed in my dutys but I will carry out my dutys in the next time period,thought the boy. He then pressed a button and quickly lept into the 3rd and final capsual before the door shut. Before time froze he let a small tear fall and stated his final words. Goodbye Mom....Dad....Fiona  
  
1000 years later.  
  
Van...Van...Van,shouted Vans sister Maria. That boy never stops to think about anything else then exploring. Well boys will be boys he will be back if he wants his food warm,thought Maria.   
  
Ahhhhh why are these guys following me?, Van asked himself trying to get away from 2 Command Wolfs on his hover board. Dang it I'll have to hide in those ruins,thought Van.Van had made it when one of the Command Wolfs shot the entrance and traped Van in. NO,shouted Van. Well at least I know most of these ruins to where I wont get lost,thought Van. Man I'm going to have to explore to find another way out and my hoverboards smashd so no chance of getting out that way,thought Van sadly  
  
After awhile of walking Van came across a door he never seen before. He was getting currious and enterd and walkd down the lit hallway. This is getting freeky lights in trashed ruins not something very normal,said a shocked Van. He came to another door he opend it and found 3 capsuals. WHOA I'm finally going to have my on zoids or should I say zoids.,said Van walking over to a computer. He then made one capsual open and a small silver zoid fell out. Van the walked over to it and thought how cool it was. The zoid then sprang to life and swung its tail at him. Van barley dodging was just coming out of shock when the tail came at him and wacked him across the face. Van was sent into the wall. Van got up and charged at the zoid screaming stop it and dove onto it. the zoid and Van both fell. The zoid then stoped and nodged a different capsual. Van knew what he ment and he opend it but this time a boy came out instead of a zoid.  
  
So how was the first chapter? Tell me what I need to work on and Ill do my best to improve. u can flame but plz dont go all out well Im off R/R.  
  
=) 


	2. Super Natural Powers

Hey its me again.... pretty lame right. well chapter two is up. I got bored and decided to right this chapter. Ya I noticed I accedintly gave away the mystery boys name lol. Well time to get onto the storie before I right a storie about my life.  
  
Disclaimer:last time i say this i only own the idea and the mystery boy (well not so mysterious)  
  
Van was shocked out of his mind that a boy was stuck inside a capsual like the silver zoid. Ummmm hey who are you and why where you put in that capsual oh and my names Van,asked Van. Oh ya thanks for letting me out and my name is trabis anjd the reason I was in there was, BOOM! A Command Wolf then busted threw. Van open that other capsual and get the girl out of here and I'll take on these guys Zeke get them out faster ok, said Travis facing his enemys with determination in his eyes. Wait you can stop that you dont even have a zoid, stated Van. Just go, said Travis. Hey thats an organoid hand it over and you can both go free, said the man in the Command Wolf. Travis then lept forward and kicked the leg of the Command Wolf. The leg was dameged but still usable. Van just got done opening the 3rd capsual and he saw a girl then Zeke ran under his legs and sat him on his back same for the girl. Zeke then flew threw the wall allready made by the Command Wolf. Zeke flew over to a destroyed Shield Liger and brought it back to life.   
  
How did you do that?, shouted the pilot of the Command Wolf. Really that was nothing if my full power was awakend I would have destroyed you,stated Travis. The pilot of the Command Wolf then shot his gun at Travis. Travis flew into the air to avoid it. The Command Wolf kept fireing and the second one joined in to. Travis dodged all the shots but one. When he got hit it stuned him and gave the Command Wolfs time to fire tones of rounds. Travis was nocked out by this because of his absents of power and fell .   
  
So your names Fiona huh?,asked Van steering the Blade Liger towards the battle. I dont know.said Fiona innocently. But you just said your name was Fiona,stated Van dumbfoundly. I did?,asked Fiona. Ahhhhhhhh forget it will talk about it after this fight but I'm calling you Fiona, said Van leaping the Blade Liger into one of the Command Wolfs. No command system freeze,said one of the pilots of the Command Wolfs. Van then used 12 missles for the last Command Wolf and destroyed it. Hey Van thank you pal, shouted Travis before passing out.   
  
Well theres chapter 2 howd you like it? tell me read and review plz. I promise to update by friday or sooner so cya.  
  
=) 


	3. The painful past

zs-Adun here well that wasent to long of a wait now was it? Thank you Michiko and Cyberdeamon for the tips ill be sure to use them. well last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger tell me if i did ok plz. onto the storie.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Travis waking up. "Your up." said Van walking in with food. "Where am I how did I get here and where is she?" asked Travis feeling the bandage on his head. "This is my house you where hurt pretty badly so we fixed you up and whos she are you talking about Fiona?" asked Van setting the plate of food on his bed. "Yes I'm talking about Fiona is she allright?". "Ya shes fine but she dose have amnesia but why do you worry about her so much and how can you do all those strange things?" asked Van. "I'll tell you the storie and Fiona maybe it will bring her memory back." said Travis gulping down his food in one bite. "She's out here follow me." said Van walking out of the room. "Fiona." shouted Travis running over and hugging her. "Um if you don't mind me asking can you plz tell me who you are?" asked Fiona clueless. "Ah yes Van told me you had amnesia well I'm Travis your gaurdian and I'm not a human I am a Sajin." said Travis stepping back. "What your an alien but you look just like a human." stated a very shocked Van. "I'll tell you everything now how I became Fiona's gaurdian and how we got into those capsuals." said Travis with his eyes close  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come here Travis." said a man with dark hair pointing everywhere. (Take a guess who it is) "Yes dad." said a Travis walking in with his dark haired spiked. Son you have to take a test now." said the man. "Ok dad why are you so suspicous about this?" asked Travis confused. "You'll see soon so hurry and follow me." said the man.   
  
Travis was lead to a dark room and the door shut leaving him alone. A speaker came up and announced that he had to face 3 powerfull robots. "Allright bring it on'" said Travis sounding very cocky. The lights came on reveling 3 robtos with machine guns as fingers and a hard cot of metal as skin. They where about 6 feet tall and had allot of power since Travis could see an aura. The 3 robots surrounded Travis in a triangle formation and raised there guns. The robots then fired. Travis put up an invisible shield to deflect the bullets. The robots then charged in and let loose a fury of punches and kicks on Travis. Travis blocked all of them and then counterd using a spining back hand attack into one of the robots heads breaking it off. "Good job son." said the man from a window. Travis then used a big yellow beam that then scaterd into seceral small ones and they all hit another robot destroying it only leaving a few parts left. The third robot knew he would loss and then started to glow a brigth purpel. The left over parts of the other 2 robots went into him and he became bulckyer. The robot lept forward and sent a flurry of punches into Travis's gut. The robot then kicked Travis into a wall. The robots arm then turnd into a cannon and was gathering energy to finish Travis off. "Son use my finishing move." said his father. "Ok............Ka-Me," stated Travis as he brought his palms to his waste and a blue orb showed up, Ha-Me,as the orb got bigger. The robot then let losse a powerful yellow beam. "HA!" shouted Travis as he let losse a very big and powerful blue beam. The beam tore threw the yellow one intill it got to the robot and destroyed the robot.(Bet you figured out who his dad is heh)   
  
"Goodjob son now you have a mission to protect this girl named Fiona." said Goku (yeap if you guessed Goku you got it right) as he walked Travis into a room with a blonde headed girl with crimson red eyes playing with dolls. "WHAT WHY?" asked Travis. "Because Travis she has a hiden power stronger then any sajin could ever be so do you now how many people would want that?" asked Goku. "I guess your right so how long do I have to protect her?" asked Travis. "For your hole life" said Goku. "Dad why me why not goten or gohan there stronger then me right now I'm only 8 my hole life is a long time and I need to spend it with a little brat like her why?" asked Travis. "Hey I'm not a brat!" shouted Fiona. "Because you will be much stronger then them and they allready have lifes your allready a Super Sajin2 so your the best choice." said Goku walking towards the door. "So I cant have a life like my brothers?" asked Travis sadly. Goku didnt answer he just walked out.  
  
Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Then the deathsaurer showd up and it was hungry for power....Fiona's power." said Travis holding his head. "It killed my father then my mother then Fiona's parents my brothers where no match either." said Travis.   
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nononononononono you killed my parents my family my friends I WONT LET YOU KILL ANYMORE!" shouted Travis as his hair started to grow halfway down his back and turned yellow. His eyes turned teal and his eyebrows disapperd. "YOU'R DEAD THIS IS MY SUPER SAJIN3 FORM I WONT LET YOU LIVE!" shouted Travis as if all of his humanity was gone.  
  
Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thats all I can remember everything else is a blur." said Travis rubbing his head. But I do remember intense wounds but I was helping Fiona and Zeke get into there capsuals but thats all that I remember." said Travis rubbing his head. "I'm.....I'm sorry Travis I didn't know if I knew I wouldn't have asked you to tell us this." said Van looking away. "It's ok Fiona do you remember any of this?" asked Travis looking at her. "What where you talking about?" asked Fiona cluelessly. Travis and Van just fell over on there heads dumbfoundedly. "Ok thats enough talking Van Travis go get some dinner Fiona you stay here." said Maria. "Why us why not Fiona?" asked Van. "Because she has amneisa and you to are boys so go now." shouted Maria. Van and Travis then quickly rushed out of the room scared of what might happen if they didn't.  
  
Well thats it for this chapter hope you liked it. This one was pretty long I'm planing on making other chapters just as long or longer. well ill get the next one up late this week I promise read and review and ill work faster plz. 


	4. The Start Of An Adventure

Hey zs-Adun here with another chapter hope you liked the last one. I've had a person who said the stories getting wierd. so im going to tell you y its getting wierd. this isent only a zoid fan fic its also a dbz. i posted it on zoids because there is going to be more of it involved with zoids just incase if anyone else thought it was getting wierd. and Taltos thxs you I didnt notice I wrote Blade liger in chapter 2 I thought I wrote shield but thank you I problly would of went on the hole storie like that without u thx u so much. well time to start the storie  
  
"Hey Travis I got a question why did you run out of the house as fast as I did why would you be scared of her with your powers?" asked Van. "Huh oh ya because she reminds me of my mother she allways scared me and she was only human to." said Travis getting a look around the town. "Dang your mom must have been really mean to scare you man I'd hate to have her as a mother." said Van. "Ya she was pretty mean but she was nice at times to hey I got a question for you what happend to humans back in my time there was a few humans who could fight like me just not as much strength?" asked Travis. "What you mean there was humans who could fly and shoot beams like you?"asked Van amazed by this. "Yes there was 5 at my time." said Travis confused. "I think I might have read about that in a history book about an old martial arts tornament it was baned from the earth long ago because there where to many deaths." said Van amazed that Travis was alive at that time. "Oh well I guess I wont ever have a true challenge in this time um what do we need to get for dinner?" asked Travis coming up to the door of the super market. "Oh it says here on this note that we need to get rice and beef to make beef fried rice." said Van holding a small note. Van and Travis got the food and went home with it all.  
  
Van Fiona and Travis went to check out the town to try and get Fiona's memory to return by showing her objects that would help. "Hey Fiona this is a foutain its for.....well its for looks do you remember this from your past?" asked Van. "It's for looks? well can I swim in it?" asked Fiona ready to jump in. BOOM! They all saw 6 zoids attacking the village. 2 Moblins (those worm zoids frogot there name can someone help me plz) 2 Comman Wolfs 1 Gyzak and 1 Redler. "Van go get the Shield Liger I'll stall them watch after Fiona as well but hurry with my power level I can't take them all." said Travis flying over to the zoids.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Travis at the pilots. "Thats him thats the kid with the strange powers." said one of the Command Wolf's pilot. "Young boy what is your name I shall tell you mine now it is Viola I now belive you owe me your's now." said Viola the pilot of the Redler. "It's Travis and you can have a light grenade." said Travis smirking while forming to light balls of energy and droping them on the 2 Moblins causing them to have a command system freeze. Viola then flew as fast as she could letting out a blade and making a big gash threw Travis's skin. Travis then fell but was caught by Van and his Shield Liger. Van then sat Travis down on the ground and then Fired 12 missles and took out the Gyzak and the Command Wolfs. The Redler swooped down and cut the back of the Shield Liger. "No." shouted Van. "KaMeHaMeHa!" shouted Travis as his trusty blue energy was fired. The Redler then dodged it. "No that was my last bit of energy." thought Travis as he fell over. The Redler flew down to finish off the Shield Liger when it jumped onto its back. The Shield Liger then body slamed it to the ground ending the fight.  
  
"Van good job there." said Travis praising Van. "Thanks but you did good to looks like your power is slowly returning." said Van rubbing his head. "Zoid Eve." inturupted Fiona. "Huh whats Zoid Eve?" asked Van. "Don't know do you Fiona?" asked Travis. "Nope whats Zoid Eve?" asked Fiona. "Hey lets go on an adventure for it maybe it will bring Fiona's memorie back so how about it guys?" asked Van. "Ya lets do it because I belive Fiona knows what happen to the Deathsaurer when everything went black I would like to find out." said Travis. "All we have to do is ask Maria." said Van.  
  
"Van you can go but I want you to keep safe." said Maria. "I will said Van heading for the door. "Good bye Van." said Maria waving. Van just waved as he took off in the Shield Liger with Zeke and Travis running bye its side.  
  
Well how was it? Ok voting time I want to start romance next chapter so I need votes. Who ever wants a V/F tell me in the review. Who ever wants a OC/F vote for that. I'm leaning towards the OC/F because there arent many of those on ff.net and I'm planing on writing allot of V/F's after this but its the votes that count. well read and review tell me what you think and Thank you again Taltos for reminding me so long all. 


	5. The X shaped scar and the argument

Hey well Im back with another chapter. Ya my spellings bad but this word proccesor dosent have grammer or spell check so not much i can do there. and cyber thxs for helping me with the molgas lol i was calling them moblins wonder where that came from. Taltos I am going to cover most of the season and past it. Im editing some parts out and replacing them because I didnt like them. Like the gunsniper episode and the sick one about irvines sister because they where off corse and I didnt like that. well the votes are in its a V/F congrates to u voters well Im off to the storie.   
  
"Hey Fiona do you know where Travis went dinner should be done soon?" asked Van steering some type of stew. "He said he went off to train a little bit he said he'd find his way back to camp when hes done." said Fiona looking in a direction where big lights where coming from. "Van what are those lights over there they look pretty?" asked Fiona staring the strange lights. "I don't know but they sure are neat." said Van having a seat next to Fiona. Van then noticed the lights where coming from a blank spot in the air. "Ah I know its Travis training well at least we know where he is if we need him." said Van patting Fiona on her back and going over to check on the food.  
  
"SPLIT FORM" shouted Travis as he splited into to Travis's. "Allright lets go." said one of the Travis's. One of them had jumped right at the other one swinging lefts and rights in all directions only hitting air. The other one then counterd with a kick into the others gut sending him to the ground. The same one who did the kick let loose a bunch of small yellow balls out at the other one.   
  
"Fiona look Travis is firering a bunch of yellow beams but what needs that many to be destroyed?" asked Van. "I don't know but the grounds firering back." said Fiona gazing. "I bet its nothing maybe Travis had some technique that fired his own attacks so he cant try and deflect them back" thought Van. "Hey Fiona can you go get 3 cups of water?" asked Van. "There is no water I threw it all out." said Fiona sounding very satisfied. "YOU DID WHAT!" shouted Van. "I threw it out it tasted strange so he must have been old or something." said Fiona clapping her hands. "I payed allot of money for those water enhancers and you threw it out how could you?" said Van sadly. "Why would you want water that tastes wrong?" asked Fiona cluless about why Van was so mad. "Because the water wasent wrong it was enhanced with carbohydrates to make you get stronger." said Van.  
  
"That was some good training." Travis said to himself sounding very proud. Travis was coming to the camp when he heard arguing. "HEY STOP FLIRTING YOU TWO!" shouted Travis smirking. "Flirting ya right you stay out of this" Van shouted back. Travis just landed and helped himself to a bowl of beef stew. "Did you get that big x like scar from training?" asked Fiona. "Huh oh this old thing no I got it when we where around 12 in the training room protecting you." said Travis with a mouthful of food. "That wasent very polite." said Van still upset about the water. "Travis tell us how you got that please tell us the storie." said Fiona while jumping up and down on Van's toes. "OUCH!" shouted Van. "Ok I had it set to train with one of my dads old enemys named Kid Buu." said Travis putting donw his empty bowl of food.  
  
Past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" shouted Travis firering a spiral purple beam threw a pink belly. The wound would have been fatal but Kid Buus belly regenerated allmost instantly. "AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Travis while his hair turned yellow and spiky and his eyes turned teal. "You Super Sajin.....Super Sajin weak." said Kid Buu while Yawning. "Oh ya you really think so lets find out." said Travis leaping at Kid Buu. Kid Buu stretched his arm out to punch Travis in the jaw and he succedied. Travis counterd by shooting a yellow beam at Buu. "Destruckto Disk!" shouted Travis as a circular blade formed over his head. Travis then threw it cutting Buu in half. Travis then started plasting all of Buu's dropings in an attempt to defeat him. But Travis failed. "Your right Buu a Super Sajin is weak for you but maybe not a Super Sajin2" said Travis as his hair got spikier and small lightning bolts strated to cover his power.  
  
"Oh wheres Travis I want to go to the store but I'm not allowd to leave without him." thought Fiona while walking into his room. What is going on." thought Fiona as she came to a desert like area. She then noticed Travis on the ground allmost out cold. Buu then came ver and looked at the girl."Dead girl." said Buu while bringing his arms into the form of an X. His arms started to glow a bright purple. His arms then sliced down and an X beam headed for Fiona. Travis jumped in and took the X into his back. After that Travis stood there for a few minutes and turned around. "DIE!" shouted Travis flying at Buu. "DRAGON FIST!" Travis then turned into a golden dragon and went threw Buu disenigrating his intire body. "I'm sorry Travis I didn't know what was going on in here its my falt you got hurt." cried Fiona running over to Travis. "Back off I'm fine anyways its my duty to protect you so don't worry about it." said Travis walking out.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know." said Fiona walking behind Travis. "It's ok just leave me alone for a little bit please." said Travis walking into his room.  
  
Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes that was a fun fight and durring it I got to use the Dragon Fist but the X beam did hurt.....badly."said Travis rubbing his head. He noticed that as soon as the storie was done Van and Fiona went back to arguing. "Heh they like each other better not say anything I'll let it go on there own." thought Travis. "Cya I'm going to bed." said Travis only to be agnored.  
  
so how was it? leave me a nice review plz and ill try getting another chapter up tomarrow or the next day. well so long all real fun. 


	6. Irvine The Bandit

Hey it's me again sorry I havent updated in awhile. Ive been haven some fluley matters to deal with and some clan issues aswell. Well onto the storie.  
  
"Hey Travis me and Fiona are going to walk to the nearest town to get some water so can you watch over the the Shield Liger and Zeke?" asked Van. "Um sure just dont leave me hangin to long." said Travis cooking up some food. "Allright we wont be to long help your self to what ever you want." said Van walking off. "BYE!" shouted Fiona in Travis's ear then Zeke's. "Ya you to." said Travis holding his ear. Travis waited a few minutes intill Van and Fiona got out of his sight. "Hey Zeke want to know what this means?"asked Travis Zeke roared in a response of yes."RAID THE FRIDGE!" shouted Travis as him and Zeke went to the back compartment of the Shield Liger helping them selfs to anything they see.  
  
"AHHHH Fiona where lost why did I listen to your sense of direction?" asked Van very frustrated. "I don't know but we should be allright." stated Fiona cheerfully. "Ya I'm not going to be surprised if we get back to camp and all the foods gone." said Van angry about the thought. "Why would the food be all gone?" asked Fiona looking at Van curiously. "Because Zeke and Travis are what you call pigs." said Van shaking a fist. "Hey need a lift?" asked a young man riding a Command Wolf with black and red stripes."Yes please." said Fiona. "Ya but I'm settin up camp first so I'll give ya a lift tomarrow morning." said the man. "That will be fine." said Fiona.  
  
"Boy I'm stuffed hey Zeke want to train I'll go easy on you." said Travis standing up. Zeke then fused with the Shield Liger and opend the missle hatches and aimed at Travis. "Umm Zeke I'm not allowd to hurt the Shield Liger." said Travis backing up al little. Zeke then let a few missles loose. "AHHHH!" shouted Travis running away from the Shield Liger. The Shield Liger allways got him it was like a cat playing with a mouse.  
  
"Hey I have a question for you." asked Van. "Shoot." said the man cooly. Have you ever heard of zoid eve?"asked Van. "Neaver heard of it." said the man. "Why what is it?" asked the man. I don't know but Fiona over here has amnesia and at one time she mentioned it so where hoping it brings her memory back." said Van. "Well I wish you luck but I'm gettin sleepy so cya." said the man. Van and Fiona woke up the next morning to find that the man was gone and the Shield Liger and Travis coming for them. "Hey Van Fiona what happend why didnt you come back to camp last night?"asked Travis. "Fiona got us lost and some Command Wolf pilot let us camp with him but now hes gone." said Van starring at Fiona. "Hey its not my falt." cried Fiona. "Oh ya I saw some ruins a little ways back I think it might help Fiona want to go check them out?" asked Travis pointing towards the south. "Yes maybe it will make Fiona's memory come back or at least make her smart." said Travis hoping in the Shield Liger.  
  
When they all arived they started to serch together. They came up to a very big room with stone tablets and words in Zoidian. "Hey Travis can you read Zoidian?" asked Van. "No I never wanted to learn it in my time Fiona any of this ring a bell?" asked Travis. Fiona looked at the words for awhile. After a bit she just fell over. Van caught her before she hit her head. "Fiona Fiona Fiona please wake up."shouted Van. BOOM!. "Hey I'll go check that out you take care of Fiona." said Travis rushing out of the room.  
  
Travis ran out side to see the Shield Liger lossing to a black and red Command Wolf. "Zeke sit this one out I'll finish it."shouted Travis. "Identify your self."shouted Travis. "Who me I'm Irvine and I have been looking for an organoid for a very long time so why dont you hand that one over." said Irvine smirking. "No."was all Travis said when he jumped up into the air. "Yes I have heard of you so I was prepared."said Irvine as he fired a strange net. Travis didn't take the risk he dodged it and went in for an attack. The Command Wolf then fired 3 more and Travis dodged 2 and got snaged in the 3rd. The net started sending volts of electricity threw Travis. "AHHHHHH!" screamed Travis. The Shield Liger then took a big bite out of the net. Travis jumped out. Travis then placed his two fingers on his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon....Fire!" Travis then shot a spiral beam and it went threw the Command Wolfs front right leg. Zeke in the Shield Liger then fired 3 missles and hit the right leg some more. "Don't worry I'll get that organoid later so you will have to wait but ill be back and as for you kid good luck because you arent the only one with those types of powers." said Irvine running away.  
  
"Van hows Fiona doing?"asked Travis. "She's woken up and says shes fine." said Van.  
  
"Good"said Travis looking away. "Hey Travis whats bothering you?"asked Fiona. "Nothing don't worry about it we should get going."lied Travis. "If theres someone out there with powers like me things are going to be though" thought Travis.  
  
So what did you think? Try to leave me a nice little review. Well I'll prolly have another chapter up by wednesday. SEE YA!  
  
=) 


	7. Oozaru Part 1

Hey I promised wesnessday so u get wednessday. Ya I got a soar arm from a shot. not really the shot that caused it but the medicine is still going into the muscel so it hurts. well if this chapter isent long I might have to make it 2 parts I was plaining for it to be a lil over my normal limit. well here we go folks.  
  
  
  
"Is it done yet"asked Van. "No stop asking every five seconds and maybe it will get done"said Travis. "Hey you ate most of the snacks so don't blame it all on me"pouted Van. "Stop whinning and hand me that wooden spoon over there"pointed Travis. Fiona then ran infront of Van at the last second to grab it. "Hey I just walked all the way from over there and you go and do it thats real nice"pouted Van again. "Stop being lazy"giggled Fiona. Van ignored it. Fiona then ran over to Travis with the spoon. "Thank you Fiona"said Travis as a brown tail came out of Travis's pants and grabed the spoon. "Travis what is that...that....that thing"shouted Van. "Oh this its just a tail it's a pride thing in the Saijin race"said Travis. "So your part monkey"asked Van. "Don't ever call a Saijin a monkey it will come back to get you later"said Travis smirking. Fiona then started to pet Travis's tail. Travis started to tease Fiona by swinging his tail back and forth. Fiona was getting amused and started to grab at it. Fiona missed and Travis then brushed Fiona's face lightly with his tail. Van laughed at this. "Hahahaha still can't get it can you"laughed Travis. Fiona felt embaresed by this and grabed the tail as fast as she could. She then yanked it as hard as she could. "N........o"said Travis as he fell unconcious.  
  
"Huh what happened"asked Travis waking up. "You went sleepy sleep"said Fiona with a smile. "Oh ya don't yank that again please"said Travis feeling his tail. "OOKK"shouted Fiona. "Hey hurry up and finish my dinner"shouted Van. Travis then went back to cooking while Van and Fiona got into an argument. "Hey foods done you too love birds"said Travis with a huge smirk. "Ya whipe that thought out of your mind"shouted Van in defense. They went on with there dinner arguing. Travis would say a smart remark here and there though. "Hey it's suppose to be a full moon tonight"said Fiona looking towards the sky. "Well I'm going to bed then I turn into something awful if I look at a full moon"said Travis. "If I do turn into the terrible thing cut off my tail Van" stated Travis. "Ok" said Van. Travis then grabed his tail and yanked it hard. He then fell to the ground.  
  
Fiona was about to go to bed when she saw Travis's tail. She went over and just stared at it. She then grabed it and huged it as if it was a teddy bear. This was enough to wake up Travis. "NO FIONA GET AWAY"shouted Travis as he pushed her away. Travis's heart was then starting to beat really hard and fast. Travis's eyes then turned blood red. His muscles started to bulge making his shirt and pants shread to nothing. He then staterd to grow. He turned into a giant ape about 125 feet tall. Fiona just stood there as if she had just done the worst thing on Zi. "Fiona lets go"said Van as he grabed her and got her into the Shield Liger. "ZEKE"shouted Van as Zeke fused with the Shield Liger. The ape then started to pound his chest like a drum. Van then forced the Shield Liger to jump at Travis. This seemd to do nothing but make Travis very angry. Travis swiped the Shield Liger as if it was an annoying little bug. Travis then ran off.  
  
"Fiona you ok"asked Van getting the Liger back up. "Ya I think I'll be fine maybe if you let me talk to him he might turn back to normal he is suppose to protect me right"stated Fiona. "I'm not sure if that will work something tells me hes lost all of his humanity to...to that beast inside him"stated Van turning twords the direction of a big brown ape. Van got behind it and let Fiona out. "Be careful I'll distract him for a little you try and get close enough to talk to him"stated Van. "Thanks I'll be careful don't worry"Fiona said. "Ya you better"Van said humorisly. Fiona then got up and kissed Van on his cheek "I'll be fine"she said walking off. Van held his cheek and couldnt help but blush. Van then set the Shield Liger to full speed towards Travis.  
  
The Liger fired 5 missles and shot a few rounds from the machine gun off at Travis. The ammo was useless though. Travis was getting annoyed by this and opend his mouth. A yellowish light started to form in his mouth. Travis then let a huge yellow mouth blast out trageted at the Liger. Van moved out of the way but the force of the hit sent the Shield Liger flying and nocking Van and Zeke out. "Travis please stop I beg you this is pointless. The stared at Fiona. It allmost seemd that Travis was fighting to take control. But Travis had lost the mind battle for the ape grabed Fiona and was about to crush her. But Fiona stated before it could cause her harm. "Travis your mission is to protect me and so far it looks like your going to fail that mission"Fiona stated before he crushed her. The ape then stoped. It then swong Fiona around in a circle nocking her out by the air pressure. Travis then took off with Fiona as if she where a new toy.  
  
Well thats all for now. My arm is killing me now I woulda wrote more but it hurts to much please dont hate me for this I beg you. Well tell me what you think. R&R. 


	8. Oozaru Part 2

Hey I'm back with another chapter. brought to you by me. and sponserd by KFC. Kfc is lower on fat then a bk ham burger so eat good tasting and healthy food. now onto the storie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fiona had just woken up to find that she was in a very tight grip and growing tighter. "Travis please loosen up I can hardly breath"begged Fiona. The ape did so with out a second thought. "Thank you.....um Travis can you hear me"asked Fiona. The ape nodded its head as a yes. "Why are you going away from Van then"asked Fiona. Travis pointed his head towards a shadowy figure after a few minutes. "Who is he is he strong"asked Fiona. Travis nodded his head again. "What dose he want"asked Fiona. Travis pointed to her. "Me why me who is he do you now any of these answers"asked Fiona with a little fear in her voice. Travis shook his head. Travis went to the outskirts of a town and set Fiona down. He then pointed to a cloths shop and then to himself. "You need a pair of cloths right"asked Fiona. Travis nodded his head again. "Ok you wait here I'll be right back"stated Fiona. Travis then noticed the shadowy figure going for Fiona so he jumped in front of it. "YOU STUPID APE"shouted the strange young man. Travis pounded his chest and took a swing at the man.  
  
"Zeke look Travis is fighting someone and he seems to have the strange powers as he dose but why hasent Travis turned back to normal its morning no moon"stated Van. Zeke then sent the Shield Liger to the battlefield. "Zeke we don't stand a chance entering that battle its practicly a death wish if it was a zoid we might win but that no way"Van pronounced while trying to turn the Shield Liger into a different direction. But Zeke went past the battlefield and infront of a young girl. "FIONA YOUR OK"shouted Van. "Yes Van Travise needs new cloths and he can't fight to good as an ape so he needs them now"Fiona spitted out the words to fast for Van to understand. "Slow down tell me everything that happend"said Fiona. Fiona told him everything and they went to get the cloths together.  
  
"You stupid ignorent Saijin you could have made this easyer by letting me have Fiona"shouted the man. The man then shot purplish beams at Travis causing Travis to fall. "How pathetic you call yourself a Saijin to"laughed the man. Travis then shot a mouth blast at the man. The beam hit the man and a cloud coverd him. The stepd out of the dusty cloud and laughed. "Hahahah maybe if you werent that stupid ape you would put up a fight"laughed the man. The man then blasted away ruthlessly at Travis not stoping for anything. Travis fell down and hit the ground hard. "I guess it's true the bigger they are the harder they fall"laughed again. "Once I'm done with you all I have to do is kill that stupid human and take Fiona for my prize. "Travis quickly sprang up and there giant rapid punches into the man(think how much that has to hurt) and then sending a spinning back fist into his face. The man then fell. "It's over now die"shouted the man. "DEATH BEAM"the man shouted as a giant purplish beam hit Travis nocking him to the ground.  
  
Van and Fiona had just finished buying the cloths for Travis when they heard a thump. "Oh no Fiona this isen't looking good you stay here"Van said rushing off. "Van I want to come with you"said Fiona trying to catch up to him. "No he wants you we can't give this guy what he wants so stay"said Van. "Ok but please be careful"Fiona said. Van went and got into the Shield Liger and took off towards the battle  
  
"Travis I got the cloths do what you where going to do"shouted Van throwing the cloths to Travis. Travis then grabed his tail and cut it off. He then started to turn back to normal. As Travis was reverting he grabed the cloths and put them on before anyone could see anything.  
  
"Hey identify yourself Saijin"Shouted Travis at the man. "Hahahahah so you could tell well if you want to now my name I don't see why I can't grant your last wish it's James"said James. "Now why do you want Fiona so much"asked Travis powering up. "You know of her power as well as I do so you take a guess what I want"said James. "Yes I do know what you are capable of with it but you won't be able to get past me"said Travis. "We shall see because I can transform and you can't so just give up"said James very proud of him self. Travis had heard enough and attacked James full speed. Travis sent a furry of punches and kicks at James. James blcoked and counterd with a powerful punch of his own. This nocked Travis back a bit but not enough to keep him down. Travis then sent a bunch of yellow beams at James. James sent them all back to Travis. Travis couldnt nock them all away and started to get blasted by his own beam. "Give it up I'm barly trying and I havent even transformed yet"said James with a smirk. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha"shouted Travis as he fired a huge blue beam. "DEATH BEAM"shouted James as he launched his huge purple beam. The 2 beams clashed causing a powerstruggle. James then put allot of power into his slowly taking over Travis's. Travis put all his power into it but luck wasent with him. The Kamehameha and the death beam had hit Travis.  
  
"NO"shouted Fiona running out to the battle field. James saw her and used his powers to slowly bring her to him. "VAN HELP" shouted Fiona. Van shot a few missles but nothing happend. "FOOL"shouted James as he fired a yellow beam at Van. A boulder then blocked the beam. Next thing that happen Fiona was coming back to earth. The ground started to get torn up. Travis was up and his hair started to get spiky. A lightning bolt then hit Travis in the head and a cloud coverd him. His hair was yellow and spiky. His eyes where a tealish color. "Whos the fool now"asked Travis calmly. "You"said James. "Hahahahahah your blind havent you ever seen a Super Saijin before"asked Travis with a smirk. "Yes as a matter of fact I am a Super Saijin as well"James said as his blackish features transformed into the yellow and teal. "Shall we begin"asked Travis calmly. "Yes lets"said James as he charged at Travis.  
  
So how was it, good,bad,ok tell me. and of ya this was brought to you by KFC eat healthy. R&R so thththththats alllll folks 


	9. Two Huge Battles

Hey whats up its me again. I'm so sorry that I havent updated in so long. My grandpa just died and I had to go out of state to go to the funeral. Well I'm going to start now and thanks for the reviews all.  
  
FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Van get Fiona as far away from here as you can"Travis shouted at Van. "Ok but you better take this guy down"shouted Van right back at Travis. "I'm planning to but get out of here anyways"Travis said calmly. "Hahaha I belive your planning on it but you won't get the job done so Fiona just stay there and don't waste mine and your time"laughed James. "No I wont stay Van please lets go"Fiona said in a scared tone. "Why you scared of me all I'm going to do is cause you a little pain.....weeellll maybe alot of pain"laughed James but got interupted as Travis sent his fist into his jaw. "Lets go"Said Van grabing Fiona's hand. "FOOL" shouted James as he charged at Travis.  
  
Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Van.....if he dose manage to beat Travis just hand me over to him I don't want him to hurt you"Fiona said with both fear and saddness in her voice. "No can do I'm not going to let him hurt you without a fight even if I'm strong enough or not anyways he probally will kill me just to make you feel even worse"said Van. A Red Dark horn then jumped infront of the Shield Liger. "Hey watch where your going"shouted Van. "No can do hand over the girl so I can get paid"said a man with red hair. "No who are you"asked Van. "My names Rosso and I'm a part of the desert bandit gang James is paying me big bucks along with the organoid"said Rosso. "You will have to beat me in battle to get what you want and I don't belive you will win your gang was weak"said Van smirking. Van then charged the Shield Liger into the Dark Horn. The Dark Horn used it's horn to counter the attack. "Fiona you ok back there"asked Van. "Yes"said Fiona quietly. "ZEKE"shouted Van as the organoid fused with the Shield Liger. The Liger then roared loudly. "Now you will lose"shouted Van charging the Shield Liger into the Dark Horn.  
  
James threw tons of punches and kicks at Travis. Travis was either dodging or blocking most of them. Only a few landed on Travis. But for each one that hit Travis 2 more hit James in the face. "Why you this can't be theres no way you can be stronger then me"shouted James in frustration. "Well get to now the feeling of frustration you will be feeling it alot"said Travis smirking. Travis then flew into his face and brought his hands over his head. Travis brought them down on top of James's head. James flew to the ground but Travis moved infront of him and kicked him. Travis started to play pinball with James. James counterd with a weak energy blast. "I'll kill you' shouted James. "DEATH BEAM" shouted James as he fired a powerful purple beam. "KaMeHaMeHA"shouted Travis as he fired his blue beam. It tore threw the Death Beam and nailed James hard. "I didn't think I would have to do this but you left me with no choice time for you to face a Super Sajin 2"shouted James as his hair becamse more spikyer. Small lightnying bolts started to form around James. "No"thought Travis. James then charged at Travis and nailed him in the gut. James then started to play pinball with Travis just as Travis did with James.  
  
The Dark Horn ramed into the Shield Liger and fired its 57mm.(don't now the real mm so just makin 1 up) into the same spot. "Fiona you ok"asked Van with consern in his voice. "Yes I'm fine" said Fiona with a smile. Van then fired a few missles into the Dark Horn. They did good damege to the Dark Horn but the Dark Horn counterd with a blast in the same spot it hit earlyer. The Shield Liger then jumped into the air landing on top of the Dark Horn. The Shield Liger then ripped a few wires with it's claws. The Dark Horn fired up and put the Shield Liger into a command system freeze. "Hand her over and I'll let you live"Rosso said standing over the Shield Liger. A very weak yellow beam hit the Dark Horn then blasting it away. Van and Fiona looked over and saw Travis falling over his own feet. Travis then passed out.  
  
"Huh Van Fiona are you guys ok"asked Travis weakly. "Yes but what happen did you win"asked Fiona with a big smile. "No"Travis said sadly. "Then why are you here didn't James want you dead"asked Fiona sadly. "Yes but he wanted me to live and train beacuse he wants to have a good fight he also said that he will give us intill the awakining of and anchient evil and then he will come for you Fiona"said Travis. "But what happend in the fight"asked Van. "Ok I'll tell you"said Travis.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Travis was punched into the back and sent to the ground after James got tired of pinball. James then fired tons of yellow beams at Travis before he could get up. After James was threw he flew down and punched Travis in his ribs. He continued to punch Travis there. "Death Beam" shouted James as he fired it at point blank right into Travis's rib. You could even here the bone break. "AHHHHHHH" screamed Travis. "Your pathetic"James said calmly. James then stomped on Travis's broken rib. "AHHHHHH"screamed Travis again" "Travis I think I'll let you live just because I want to fight you at your full power so you got intill I resurect the Deathsaurer"said James. "NO"Travis said softly. James then kicked Travis hard in his rib sending him flying.   
  
Present~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I then landed near your battle and you now what happend there"said Travis sadly. "Travis don't get so down on yourself you did your best and you got awhile to train for the next fight"said Van and Fiona exactly the same time. "Thanks guys but if I don't get to training right now no chance I will win"said Travis trying to sit up. "Travis get some rest and wait for that rib to heal"said Van trying to sit him down. Fiona then hit Travis in the back of the head with a frying pan nocking him out. "Man Fiona didn't need to go and to that"said Van rubbing the back of his head. "But he needs to sleep"said Fiona with a smile on. "Whatever"said Van.  
  
So how was it I hope you liked it. Well Read and Review but please no flames this chapter u can flame me all you want in the chapters to come but please I'm just not in the mood today =( well hope you liked it. 


	10. Fiona's Problem

Hey its me again I accually got an idea about a sequal to this storie. But some people might not like my ending for this one its kinda on the bad side. well all of its on the bad side. But i might not be able to update im grounded till christmas eve. I'm accually sneaking on right now so dont get mad if u dont see any updates lately. oh ya KFC's popcorn chickens back hurry and get your share. u get a free popcorn chicken with any holiday meal you order.  
  
"Hey Fiona you ready to go yet" asked Van. "Ya but how are we all going to go the Ligers a two seater and theres threew of us Travis is to weak to fly that far" Fiona said. Van only snickerd.  
  
"Hey it's to cramped back here" shouted Travis in the back seat with Fiona. "Hey I got to drive" Van shouted back. Travis then wisperd something to Fiona. She only smiled. "Here Van" Travis said as he lifted Fiona up and set her up on Van's lap. "Hi Van" Fiona said with a smile. "Hey no fair" whined Van. Fiona then set her head up against Van's shoulder. Van blusehd by this. "Hey Van are you coming down with a fever or are you blushing" Travis said with a smirk. This seem to make Fiona blush and Van blush deeper.  
  
"Why do they get to sleep and not me" Thought Van. He then looked down at Fiona and smiled. "She's pretty cute when shes sleeping I guess I don't mind her sleeping" thought Van. Then Van heard loud noise coming from Travis. "But him I do" thought Van with a frown. "Hey Zeke you can shut the Liger down I'm going to sleep you should to" Van said softly. Van then ended up leaning up against Fiona as he slept.  
  
Travis woke up with a huge yawn. "Awww isen't that cute" thought Travis as he noticed Van and Fiona leaning on each other. "I guess I should make breakfest for them" thought Travis as he opend the cockpit. Travis then jumped and hurt his rib. "OUCH" shouted Travis as he clutched his rib. He then noticed a huge slow object moving towards him. And out came a dark skind girl with different colord braids. "Hi my names Moonbay whats yours" asked Moonbay. "Who me I'm Travis" said Travis standing up. "Your pretty hurt to be traveling alone with a Shield Liger" Monbay said with a smile. "Oh I'm not alone and the Shield Liger isen't mine" Travis said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh whos with you" asked Moonbay. "Two love birds named Van and Fiona" Travis said with a grin. "Well I got to get some breakfest made so if you want to join us you can" offered Travis. "Let me cook your hurt ok" asked Moonbay. "Sure" shouted Travis.  
  
Fiona was the next to wake up. She opend up the cockpit and noticed it was a ways down. "Umm Travis think you could help me down" asked Fiona. "Ya" said Travis as he flew up and brought Fiona down. "Hello who are you" asked Fiona while offering a smile. "My names Moonbay and you must be Fiona" said Moonbay returning the smile. "So are you hungry we made enough for you and your boyfriend" Moonbay said nicely. "Oh me and Van are just friends" Fiona said as her face got red. "Ya thats why your face is red" said Travis with a grin. "It's......it's true" said Fiona as her eyes started to get watery. "Hey Fiona I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" said Travis sincerly. "Ya Fiona we where only joking" said Moonbay getting Fiona a plate of food. "Well to tell the truth I....I....I like Van" said Fiona as she blushed a deep red. "Why don't you tell him then" asked Travis trying his best to sound sincer. "I'm planing to on christmas day but I don't know what to get him for christmas" said Fiona sadly. "Hey I'll help you find a gift for him later but lets eat and here I made you a cup of coffie" said Travis handing her a cup of coffie. "You will thank you Travis" Fiona said hugging him. "OUCH" shouted Travis.  
  
Van had woken up and Travis critizised him again for small reasons just to get on his nerves. In the distense they noticed the black and red Command Wolf approching. It stoped and out came Irvine. "IT'S YOU" shouted Van. "Hi Irvine" said Moonbay. "You now him" asked Van. "Ya me and Irvine go far back" said Moonbay. "Hey kid I was wondering if Zeke wants to come with me" Irvine stated with a smirk. Van stuck out his tonge. "No I'm accually here to warn the kid with the strange powers that the evil one of those two is training hard" Irvine said pointing in a direction. "No and if he decides to go back on his word I won't be able to fight back" Travis said. "We got to get a move on then" Moonbay said packing her stuff. "Hey I'm coming with you guys" Irvine said. "As long as you don't try and steal Zeke" said Van rudly. They all took off and Travis informed Irvine and Moonbay about his past and why James is after them.   
  
"So Travis why don't you remember anything about your fight with the Deathsaurer" asked Irvine. "I think it's because I wasen't ready to use the Super Sajin 3" Travis said sadly. "So your not sure if you won that fight or not" Irvine stated. "I don't think I did win because my father lost to it and he was a Super Sajin 4" said Travis sadly. "I'm sorry to hear all this" Moonbay said sadly. "It's ok" Travis said. "Well we should be good I'm going to go help Fiona look for something in the city up there" Travis said. "Well I got to go there two so I'll join you..." said Van as he was inturupted because Travis had took Fiona and got out before he finished. Irvine luaghed at Van's expresion. " Ya you better watch it" Van said with his fists up.  
  
"So Fiona what do you want to get him" asked Travis. "I don't know what he likes" Fiona said. "Well he likes zoids maybe you can get him something for the Shield Liger" Travis suggested. "Ya thank you Travis" said Fiona hugging him.   
  
"Hello sir where looking for a Shield Liger shield battery" Fiona said nicley to the man. "I'm sorry but you don't look like you got enough money for anything in this store so leave now" said the store clerk as he pushed Fiona and Travis out. "What a jerk" Travis said. "Hey Fiona cheer up don't let that guy get to you" Travis said sincerly. "Ya but thats the only thing I think Van would want or need" Fiona said sadly. Travis just looked at the ground.  
  
The two walked on for awhile intill they came across a T.V store. "There was a major news outbreak. "There was a meteor approching the city. Travis looked around and noticed everyone panicking. "Hey Fiona I'll be right back" Travis said powering up and leaping in the air. "Travis your hurt" Fiona shouted to him. "I'll be fine" Travis shouted back. Travis flew up and saw the meteror. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"shouted Travis as he shot the meteror. The meteror wasen't completly destroyed by this it bursted into small particles. Travis clutched his rib for a minute then let it go. Travis fired tons of yellow energy waves destroying the remains of the meteror.  
  
Travis flew back down to Fiona and to be greeted by thr mayor of the city aswell. "Hello my name is John and I noticed you saved the city" said mayor John. "Ya it was no big deal really" Travis said rubbing the back of his head. "Yes it was you saved thousands of lives if there is anyway I could repay you just let me now" said John. "Well there is Fiona tell him about your problem" Travis said. So Fiona told him about her christmas problem. "Well that is a problem but I could give you the part because of what Travis did here" said John kindly. "You will thank you" Fiona said happily. So John gave them the shield part and the two said there farewells.  
  
"Well Fiona I'll hide it in the Gustav so Van dosen't find it. "Thank you so much Travis I owe you so much" said Fiona as she litly kissed him on the cheek. "Hey your suppose to do that to Van" said Travis hysterically. "Thats the only way I can think of repaying you" Fiona said with a smile. "Ya I think Van will love your gift" Travis said falling on his knees and clutching his rib" "Fiona I didn't realize that I over worked my rib but where going to have the camp here I'm sorry" Travis said sadly. "It's ok I owe you so I won't leave you here alone" Fiona said with a smile.   
  
So what do you think of this chapter? I had allot of fun with it hey I'm planing on posting another Zoids storie. and guess what I got the idea from a dream just like this one lol. It should be up around next month sometime. Oh and Popcorn chicken with a holiday meal good deal. well cya read and review. 


	11. Cruel Men

YAY WHAT WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. 2 new zoids games are coming in may 2004. 1 for gamecube witch will be like aromored core. and 1 for gamecube witch u can choose to either play cc/gf Zero or fuzors. Well just had to let u zoid fans now. well im not getting paid for this but so what-KFC hot and spicy chicken is very spicy. lol well get some hot and spicy chicken before u spice out (that sounded lame) well onto the storie. oh ya this chapter may have some cruel content not sure if i should up ratings let me know though.  
  
"Hey Irvine wheres Travis and Fiona" Van asked a little T'd off that they left him. "Chill Van they went to get stuff that you can't see yet" Irvine said calmly. "Well I'm going to go to the city to do some christmas shopping if they don't want me around and I'll be sure to get you a lump of coal" Van said with a grin. Irvine then pulled something black out of his pocket and threw it to Van. Van grabed it before it hit the ground. "Think of it as an early christmas gift" said Irvine with a smirk. "Jerk I was suppose to get you this" said an angry Van. Irvine just laughed.  
  
"Ohh no I forgot the emergency grab bag" Travis shouted in agony. "What's so great about it" Fiona asked with a smile. "It had all are food" Travis said shaking Fiona. Fiona laughd by this. "I'll go to the city and grab us some food but is your wound still hurt" Fiona asked with a smile. "Nope not to much" Travis said. "I got some medicene you want some" Fiona asked politly. "Sure" answerd Travis. Fiona lifted Travis's shirt and removed his bandages and pulled something out of her pocket. She then sprinkled some of it on his wounds. "OUCH WHAT IS THAT STUFF" screamd Travis. "Salt" Fiona answerd with a smile. "Well I'm good I don't need anymore now hurry with the food" Travis said quickly placing the bandages back on. "Ok bye" Fiona said walking towards the city. "Man someone needs to tell her that salt isen't the best thing for you" thought Travis rubbing his rib.   
  
"I wonder what Fiona would like more a neckless or a ring" thought Van. Van was walking awhile when he noticed a group of people watching T.V's at an electronics store. Van curious enough went and took a look himself. What he saw was Travis blowing up a meteor. Then he saw the mayor handing Fiona a Shield Liger battery. "Oh so thats why they didn't want me to come oh boy now I really got to get Fiona something big" thought Van. Van noticed a jewlry store across the street and started to head for it.  
  
"Hello I would like to order 2 of your specials please" Fiona said kindly. "Ok little girl but I think I'll let you have these ones for free" the lady said with a fearful tone of voice. "But why free and there also someone elses order" Fiona said confusly. "Because your being followed" The lady said handing her the bags. Fiona started to walk away watching her back. "Oh no I am being followed but who are all those people what do they want" thought Fiona starting to pick up speed. But one of the 3 guys vanished and reapperd in front of her. "Hello mam would you step into this ally way with us" one of the men said pushing Fiona into a allyway. "Wha....what do you want" Fiona said with fear in her voice. "Are boss James is looking for a descent looking girl as a mate and you should fit that part real well" the man said. "JA...JAME...JAMES" stutterd Fiona. "Hey dosen't this girl look like someone we now" asked one of the men. "Ya I think she's that Fiona girl we can't catch her intill the Deathsaurer is revived but he said we could inflict pain to her" the one guy said closing in on her. "HELP" Fiona screamd as the guy threw her into the wall.  
  
"That was Fiona" thought Travis as he got up. Travis started to head for the city after he heard the high pitch scream.   
  
"Was that Fiona" thought Van as he ran into an allyway. There he saw Fiona being slamed into a wall and slaped. Van charged in and punched mark (getting tired of saying guy or men so there names are mark ben paul) in the face. Mark just looked at Van. "Van run they got powers like Travis" cried Fiona. Paul grabed Van and tied him to a poll. "Hey guys let's make this kid watch us torcher Fiona" laughed Paul. Mark and Ben only shooked there heads. They all started to take turns at swinging Fiona into walls and stuff. "Stop it leave her alone beat on me all you want not her" shouted Van. "Hey guys why don't we have some fun with her if you know what I mean" asked Paul. "Don't you think James will get mad I think he wants Fiona as his own" asked Ben. "He said we can inflict pain to her and this will be pain" said Paul with a smirk. Mark advanced on Fiona and started to feel her up. "YOU SET TOUCH 1 MORE HAIR ON HER FACE I'LL KILL YOU" Travis shouted running in. "Tie him up two Ben" Mark said continuing to feel Fiona up. "Tra..s h.l." stutterd Fiona. Ben grabed Travis's arm but Travis grabed Ben's. Travis then shoved a small light orb into Ben's body and threw him into the air. Ben then blew up and his blood fell into Pauls hair. "YOUR DEAD" shouted Mark as he threw Fiona hard into a wall. Travis was angry by this. Travis was so angry he turned Super Sajin. Travis blasted beams as fast as blood fell to the ground.  
  
"Travis you killed them why" Van asked with anger in his voice. "I warned them but they didn't listen" Travis said untieing Van. "Your stupid Travis you didn't have to kill them you could have threw them away into the air or something or at least made there deaths not so bloody" Van said as more anger rose. "Van you don't know what it's like to show mercy to men like that they could have came back and then they could kill you and Fiona" Travis said placing his hand on Van's shoulder. "Van go grab Fiona I'll tell Irvine and Moonbay to come and pick us up" said Travis flying towards the others. "Fiona are you ok" asked Van (what do you think moron) a little voice said in the back of his head. "V..a..n is tha that you" asked Fiona weakly. "Ya everything will be all right now" said Van setting Fiona's head on his lap. "Van whered this blood come from" Fiona asked weakly. "Well....Travis killed all those guys" said Van with a strange look on his face. "Van he had every right they wouldn't stop for anything" Fiona said sadly. "How do you know" asked Van. "I'm not really sure but "cough cough' I felt pure evil when they hit me" Fiona said weakly as she passed out.  
  
so how you like it? well let me now oh and let me now if i should up the ratings or not. KFC Hot and Spicy chicken get some now (CRAP IM OUT OF KFC ADVERTISMENTS) well I guess Taco Bell's next. 


	12. Fun in the arcade

Hideho boys and girls im mr. Hanky the christmas poo. no im not im just zs-Adun not some turd. Well ima get started after i do this 1 thing. Chalupas are only 2.50 now hurry before the deal is over. Yo Kedo Taco Bell  
  
"Hey Travis Irvine lets go to the city to get some crap" Shouted at the too who where fast asleep. "WHO WHAT WHERE" shouted Travis as he jumped out of his camping spot. "Wut" asked Irvine tiredly as he came up from behind a rock. "Where going to the city I got to get something for Fiona" shouted Van dragging them by there ears. "Well why do we got to go" asked Travis with a big yawn. "Because I want to annoy you guys" said Van with a grin. Travis and Irvine both got angry by this but followd anyways.   
  
"Hey guys whats all the huff pup going on over there" pointed Van towards a arcade. "Lets find out" said Irvine with his hands behind his head. "Ok hey Irvine want to play this old zoids game I bet I would own you" asked Van with a fist up. "Your on" Irvine said as the two raced to see a strange fighting game. "Hey whats that" asked a Van in the crowd. "Thats a game called the World Tornament you can be yourself in it or pick out of some strange charecters" said the kid. "But I doubt anyone should try playin with this guy killin everyone at the game" the kid said pointing to a pod that held a kid around Travis's age with a cape so you couldn't see his features. "Hey Travis why don't you play this while me and Irvine go at it" asked Van looking behind him to notice no one there. He looked at the empty pod to see Travis allready going in it. "Ok Irvine lets start" said Van running to the zoid game with Irvine following.  
  
"I guess I should be my self just to make this video game punk feel true power" Thought Travis as he placed the mind wave helmet on. When he put it on everything went black an he saw a person that he knew oh to well. "JAMES" shouted Travis powering his digital form up. "Heheheh I wasent expecting any good challenges in this video game but I guess I was wrong" said James as he powerd his digital form up. "I guess this will be fun we can go all out and neither of us will get hurt it should be a good workout" said Travis with a grin. "Hey how much money you got on ya Travis" asked James as he finished powering up. "Not much but I see where your going and if you try to say Fiona next I won't wagger her" said Travis finishing powering up aswell. "Why not she shouldn't fall in love with anyone else besides me" said James with an evil grin. "You know what your talking about isent love its called just plain obsession your insane if you think she would go for a guy like you and you also had those guys attack her so that won't help you much" Said Travis as he Transformed into his Super Sajin form. "Well then I guess I'll force her to like me" said James as he went Super Sajin and leapt at Travis.  
  
"Irvine your going down" shouted Van as he charged at Irvine in the digital Shield Liger. "What ever" said Irvine as he shot a few bullets at Van. Van easily dodged these and counterd with his own gun. Irvine dodged this and pounced on Van. Van turned on the Shield Ligers plasma shield and ramed it into the Command Wolf. "Hahahahahah I win 1 point Van 0 Irvine" laughed Van. "Ok rematch" said Irvine angerly.  
  
"Ahhhhh" shouted Travis as he was nocked to the black ground. Travis quickly recoverd though he got back up and shoved his fist into James's gut and went into a spinning kick sending James into the ground. "Ka-Me" stated Travis as he started to form the Kamehameha wave. "Ha-Me" announced Travis as the beam started to grow. "Death Beam" shouted James as he fired his beam. "Travis then disapperd and reapperd behind James. "HA" shouted Travis as he fired the beam and it hit James in the back nocking him into a cyber wall. "Nice trick Travis I got to try it on you in real life. "Like I'd fall for my own trick" said Travis as he started to create a yellow disk over his head. "Destruckto Disk" shouted Travis as he launched a bunch of disks at James. James caught 2 of them and threw them back at him. "Travis dodged these and let them hit the wall. "This is real fun I wonder if I can show you my true power in this game or we can only go Super Sajin" said Travis as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh we can" said James as he went Super Sajin. "Cool so we can use are minds mind yay time for me to go Super Sajin 2" said Travis as his hair turned spikyer and lightning bolts. "your lucky you can use imagis in your mind" said James with a smirk. "I guess I am but I could go Super Sajin 3 in this game if I wanted but I won't" said Travis with a bigger smirk.  
  
" Oh boy those two guys fight like real fighters" said a crowd member. "Ya but those two who are fighting in the zoids game are real pilots" said an amazed kid from thw crowd.   
  
"Hey Irvine I'll hurry and finish this so we can go get presents for Moonbay and Fiona" said Van with a smirk as he charged at the Command Wolf. But Irvine saw this and pounsd into the air ready to land on the Shield Liger. Van stuck up a claw and stuck it into the Command Wolf. This made the Command wolf fall onto the Shield Ligher the wait and speed of the Command Wolf ended up destroying both zoids. "Ahhh no way a draw" pouted Van. "Ya tobad lets check on Travis see if hes doing" Irvine said with a smirk as he got out as Van did the same.  
  
When the 2 got out they where dumbfounded by the croud outside of the zoid game thing watching them. They pushed everyone aside and where dumbfounded again to see a croud around Travis's game. They noticed something that brought them back to reality real fast. "Thats James whats he doing here" growled Van. "Who nows but looks like James and Travis are really going at it" said Irvine with a finger up.  
  
Travis and James keept throwing punches and kicks hard and fast only to be blocked or dodged. Travis threw a yellow ball of light to distract James. But James counterd with his own and threw his yellow beam into it and they both blew up. The two flew threw the cloud and punched each other at the same time in the face sending them in opposite directions. "Hey James we both only got 12% health left so how about we go all out with a power struggle" asked Travis getting ready to use a big beam. "Yes Lets DEATHBEAM" shouted James as he fired a purple beam. "KaMeHaMeHa" shouted Travis as he fired his favorite beam. They both colided and neither budging and inch from there spots. Then all of a sudden two yellow balls hit Travis and James taking them out of the game.  
  
"I win" shouted a small kid who just enterd the game. "No way we let are gaurds down I can't belive we did that man where stupid" said Travis rubbing his head with a smile on. "Fool everyone knows I woulda won" said James with his head turned. "Ya what ever are bodys woulda gave out before a winner was decided" said Travis with a pridefull smile on. "Oh and in the game I coulda went Super Sajin 3 any givin time so if I needed it you woulda lost" said Travis with a smirk. "Well you better watch your back along with your friends because I won't be forgeting this day" said James as he vanished from the arcade. "Hey Travis thats some funny stuff you lost to some video game freak well we should go get gifts we should split up and meet back at camp" Van said with a huge smirk. "Ya your right and when we get back to camp I'm going to play a game with you Van but without the helmet" said Travis as he rushed out with a smirk. Irvine followed a little ways but took off in his own direction. Van stood for a few minutes dumbfoundedly.   
  
Travis and Irvine had found eachother while heading back to the camp and had there hands full with preasents. "Hey so what you get everyone Irvine" asked Travis. "Well I got Fiona a new ribbon and Moonbay a cooking set oh and Van a lump of coal" Irvine said with a grin. "Heheheheh I got him a lump of caol to heheheheh oh and Moonbay a chareoki machine and Fiona a pink dress" said Travis with his own smirk. "Wonder if Van got us lumps of coal" Irvine said with a smirk. "Most likly" Travis said coppying Irvines smirk.   
  
"Thank you so much sir" said Van slipping something into his pocket. "Ok now time to go home" thought Van as he grabed his bag and headed for the camp. "I wonder what Irvine and Travis got for everyone" thought Van.  
  
So how was it. I liked this chapter allot. hey im not going to update again intill Christmass day so watch out for then. Oh and guess what I'm in a Starcraft tourny for $40,000 and if i win ima buy my own network station and play Zoids and other anime all day long. lol like ill win. Oh and Chalupas only 2.50 dont wait intill there gone get your share now. 


	13. Christmas

Hello everyone Merry Christmas. I hope you all got what you wanted today. This chapter is my Christmas present to everyone reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.   
  
Van was just waking up at about 4:43am in the morning. "Oh ya it's Christmas I'm going to be annoying and wake everyone up" thought Van as he walked up to a sleeping Travis. "WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS TRAVIS" Van shouted into Travis's ear. Travis instantly sprang up and grabed Van by the neck and started to squeeze it weakly (in Travis's terms). "Your lucky it' me you woke up first the others woulda killed you now you go back to bed or wait intill we wake up or else" Travis said as he threw Van a few feet. Van grabed his neck trying to get his breathing back to normal as Travis just fell back asleep. Van decided to go back to bed scared of Travis's warning.   
  
Van woken up again and noticed everyone was up. "Hey good morning everyone" said Van with a smile. He then noticed Travis sending him deathglares. "Hey why are you so mad at me" Van asked bashfully. "Because I tried all I could but I couldn't get back to sleep" Travis said with a fist up. "Oh sorry hey lossen up its Christmas" Van said waving his arms in front of him. "So when do we exchange gifts" asked Van with a smile. "after we eat" said Moonbay. "Awww I don't want to wait" said Van with a sad face. "Hey lets not disapoint him me and Irvine will give him are gifts" Travis said as he tossed Van something black. Irvine threw something black as well. "Hey no fair you can't give me coal I'm giving you guys coal" said Van as he chucked coal at Irvine and Travis. Irvine ducked and Travis caught his as if it was a slug moving. "OK YOUR EATING NOW" said Moonbay as she grabed Irvine and Travis by the ears and draged them to eat. Van stucked out his toung because Moonbay only had 2 arms. Fiona then grabed Van by his ear and draged him aswell. "Ouch" shouted Van.  
  
Everyone had just finished up eating there breakfest. Everyone was getting there gifts out and setting them on the ground. Travis set his down and started to walk off. "Hey Travis why are you leaving" asked Fiona upon noticing this. "Oh because I told you awhile back that I didn't need anything because I don't deserve anything" Travis said walking away with his hands in back of his head. "Ya I know you said that but here have this" said Fiona as she handed him a sweater with a hood on it. "But I told you I don't deserve anything" Travis said trying to hand it back. "Yes you do you saved my life plenty of times you deserve it" said Fiona pushing it back. Travis just smiled and put it on. "Thank you allot here have this" said Travis handing her a box. She opend it and found a beautiful pink dress. "Thank you Travis" said Fiona as she hugged him. "And heres something to go with it" said Irvine handing her a pink ribbon. "Thank you to" Fiona said as she hugged Irvine. Travis then handed Moonbay a big box. She opend it and found a chareoky (blah can't spell that) machine. "She thanked him for this as she handed Irvine a new lens set for his eye thingy. Irvine handed her a cooking set. The two both hugged each other. Travis then tossed Irvine a lens cleaner for his new lens set. "Thanks" Irvine said grabing it before it hit the ground. "Fiona I have to talk to you alone" said Van walking away as he grabed Fiona by he hand.  
  
"Fiona I have something to give you and tell you" Van said reaching into his pocket. "Me too" said Fiona reaching into her pocket. They both pulled out small things at the same time. Van handed her a velvet case as Fiona handed Van a batery thingy. "Fiona opend the velvet case and saw a beautiful dimond neckless. "Van it's beautiful I don't know what to say" Fiona said with a shock but happy expression. "Well I know what I can say thank you and.." Van started to say as he locked eye contact with Fiona. "Yes" asked Fiona locked into his gaze as she moved closer to Van. "Well I love you" said Van as he brought himself down into a gentle kiss. Fiona pulled away for a second. "I love you to Van" Fiona said as she went back into the kiss. They just stayed this way for a few moments but to them it seemd like forever. Travis then walked in on them making them pull away. Both of there faces where as red as rose. Travis only smirked.   
  
"How can this be she can fall for a puny human but not me" thought James upon looking at this. "I shall put an end to this" he said to himself as he jumped off his ledge.   
  
Travis was laughing and pointing his finger at the two lovers. But a thin purple beam went threw Travis's body. The wave just missing his heart. Travis fell to the ground in shock and pain. Van and Fiona looked upon this in horror as James aproched them.  
  
Yes I know it wasent as long as other chapters I'm truely sorry. I'm just so tired I want to fall asleep. Well I hope you liked it. I wish I could give you all more then this chapter. Oh and Cyberdeamon about your new story I don't agree with your decision at all. Well have a merry little Christmas 


	14. Tiencha

Hey guys whats up? Well I decided to update today because I was bored. Ya me bored like everyone else is. Oh ya Cyberdeamon I'm sorry about what I said last chapter I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to make a joke. Ok well I'll start the storie.  
  
  
  
Van and Fiona just stared as Travis fell to the ground chocking up blood. "What a weakling you are Travis how are you a saiyin you lost your tail you don't eat like a saiyin your weak I should just kill you right now" James said aiming his finger at Travis's heart. "Your scared your just scared of Travis's full power so your going to try and finish him off now" Fiona jumped in with a tone of anger in her voice. "Dear dear sweet Fiona why would I be sared of his power when I can take yours" James said moving in on Fiona. Van then put all of his power into a single punch to James's face. But James didn't even seem to notice and just flicked Van sending him flying. Moonbay and Irvine watched on in horror as Travis laid practically dead and Van flying. They noticed James moving in on Fiona. "Hey leave her alone" Irvine shouted. James just sent a strong breeze of air towards Irvine nocking him to the ground. "STAY AWAY" Fiona scremed in fear. "Tri-Beam Cannon Fire, Kamhameha" shouted two men from the air as a round energy ball hit James as a Kamehame hit him aswell. James looked up and noticed the two. "Who are you no humans in this time period should have that kind of power" James said with anger in his tone. "Your right there shouldnt be but we where accually dead we have been granted a second chance and will kill you" said the man with a scar on his face. "So who exactly are you two weaklings then" James asked as he powerd up. "Heheheh I'm Tien and this is Yamcha" said the bald man with 3 eyes. "Well you will both die" James said as he transformed to Super Sajin.   
  
"Wolf Fang Fist" Yamcha shouted as he threw a powerful energy punch into James's face. "Dodan Rey" Tien shouted as he fired a small then beam at James's back. These attacks where barley hurting James because he quickly punched both of them sending them to the ground. "Hey you give one of these to Travis and the other kid" Tien said tossing Moonbay two beans. "Ok" Moonbay said running to Van. "Ok Yamcha we have to fuse to stand a chance against this guy" Tien said steping next to Yamcha. "Allright lets do this" Yamcha said getting ready for a dance. "FusionhaThe two humans said simutanulosly as they did a dance and conected there index fingers. A bright light then surounded the two humans.  
  
"Van...van...VAN" Moonbay shouted in Van's ear. Van only groned in pain. "Here eat this" said Moonbay holding a bean infront of his face. Van did so and he instantly jumped up. Moonbay fell on her butt by this. "Whoa that bean rocks got anymore for Travis because he got messed up and where is Fiona" Van asked with concern in his voice. "Yes theres one more bean and Fiona is watching the battle in shock" Moonbay said looking towards Fiona. "Ok I'll go talk to Fiona and you give Travis the bean" Van said running towards Fiona. Moonbay headed towards Travis after watching the bright light.   
  
Out of the light came a 3 dark eyed man. He was completly balld except for some spiky black hair towards the front. He had a scar on his right cheek. He came out with a set of fusion cloths(you now the blue and yello shirt thingy). "So who are you now" James asked a little amazed by this fusion. "My name is Tiencha" The new fused man said with a mixture of Tien and Yamcha's voices. "Well youll still lose" James said charging at Tiencha. Tiencha threw a punch in James's face and came threw with a spining kick to his jaw. James got nocked to the ground right next to Fiona. "Hey there sweety I'll be back for you in a minute" James said with a smirk as he jumped back up and charged at Tiencha. "Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist" Tiencha shouted as he nocked James into the air. James started to fall into a different direction. Tiencha dove onto the ground with his fist out sending James into the air again. James was coming down again and Tiencha put him threw a set this time sending him up yet again. Tiencha then jumped up and used a Wolf Fang Fist to spike James down hard to the ground. James got up and his face was completly red. "Your weak to weak how could Travis have trouble with you. Tiencha said coming down to the ground. Fiona started to giggle by the reaction of James. "When I'm threw with these guys I'll make you punishment that much more worse" James said to Fiona as he herd her giggles. "Who says you'll finish me" Tiencha asked with a smirk. "I DID" shouted James as he transformed to his Super Saijin 2 form. James started to flow into the air powering up his Deathbeam. "DEATHBEAM FIRE" James shouted as he fired his Deathbeam at Tiencha. "Dodanhameha" shouted Tiencha as he fired a huge ball at James's Deathbeam. The Deathbeam was slowly taking the Dodanhameha back towards Tiencha. "NO" shouted Tiencha as he noticed this.  
  
"Kamehameha" shouted Travis is his Super Saijin form as he helped the Tiencha out of that terrible spot. The two beams were rapidly taking over the Deathbeam. All three beams collided with James sending him to the ground. James then reverted to his normal form. James got up looking at Van and Fiona giggling at him. "Ya enjoy it while you can because zoidian you will be mine and I'll kill your weak boyfriend as punishme" James said inturupted by Travis as he kicked James hard in the rib sending him flying. "Dang he has such an annoying gay little voice" Travis said powering down. Tiencha then defused. "Good work" Van said with clapping his hands. "Yes if it wasent for you 3 we could all be dead" Fiona said with a bow. "No problem" Tien said returning the bow. "Ya no problem" Yamcha said with a thumbs up. "Hey you two we got allot of talking to do" Travis said walking away from Van Fiona and Moonbay (Irvines still out).   
  
"Hey Travis long time no see" Yamcha said with a smile. "How and why have you guys come back from the dead" Travis asked in a stren voice. "To help you" Tien said calmly. "But how did you guys get your lifes back" Travis asked with confusion in his voice. "Ok the deal is Brolly, Kid buu have been brought back to life" Tien said with a stern face matching Travis's previous one. "That can't be if so why did they send you two don't get me wrong but you two arent the best choice" Travis said with shock in his voice. "Because the others are up for a training lesson with the Grand Kai" Yamcha said matching Tiens face. "So how come I havent sensed them at all" Travis asked with a calm face" Because they arent at full power and there not the only ones" Tiensaid with a look of fear on his face. "What do you mean who else came back" Travis asked with a anger in his voice. "Li shenlong" Yamcha said with a look matching Tiens face. Travis stood in wide shock. "How how could he have came back I did'nt even now the DragonBalls where still around and he hasent even destroyed anything yet" Travis said fearfully "It's going to take him six years to be at full streangth so he's hiding in peoples bodys you won't find him" Yamcha said with a pissed off look. "Damnit how can I deffeat him of all things or people how my dad couldn't beat him in Super Sajin 4 and at full streangth I'm only a Super Sajin 3 so my dad needed to use the spirit bomb to win" Travis said pounding a boulder near him. "I don't know" Yamcha said looking away. "So we should start training imediatly" Tien said walking towards the others. Yamcha followed after Tien. Travis stood there in pure shock and anger. "Oh dad I wish you where hear right now" Travis thought to himself. Travis slowly started to walk towards camp when a red Zaber Fang attacked the camp. "I'll let Van handle him" thought Travis as he started to walk to Tien and Yamcha.  
  
Don't worry that Li shenlong guy won't be showing up till the sequal. and The Red Zaber feng who could be piloting it???? If you guess right I'll give u a sweet gift (well not really sweet). Hope you liked it let me know cya. 


	15. introduction of Raven

Hey michiko I'm sorry I said I would update either of those two days and i did it please forgive me. AND YOU GOSUSTARCRAFTPLAYER GO TO HELL YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME WHEN YOU CAN DO BETTER. AND MY GRANDFATHER WASENT STUPID MEET ME IN CHANNEL MILL ON STARCRAFT SATURDAY NIGHT AT 8 O CLOCK EASTERN TIME ILL OWN U. sorry Cyberdeamon and Michiko but this guy asked for that and I'll start the storie.  
  
  
  
The camp was being attacked by a red Zaber Fang. A missle was heading for Fiona. Travis kicked the missle away. The pilot of the Zaber the cockpit up. Out poped the head of a jet black hair boy with dark black eyes. "You ok" Travis asked Fiona. "You super power freak how about you join the empirer along with the other super power freak" The kid asked. "What do you mean other super power freak do you mean James and who are you" Travis asked. "Yes I'm talking about James and my name is Raven the best pilot on the planet" Raven said looking at the Shield Liger. "I hate zoids so I'm going to destroy these zoids if you want to help you can" Raven said looking at Travis. "I'm not joining and Van you can take him" Travis said looking at Van. "Ya I'll take this cocky little kid out fast" Van said running to the Shield Liger. Van got into the liger and called for Zeke. Zeke enterd the zoid core of the Liger. "Lets get him buddy" Van said charging the Shield Liger at Raven.  
  
"Travis why wouldn't you just finish this it would be effortless for you" Fiona asked. "Because Van wants to be a great zoid pilot how will he ever be great if I'm allways saving him" Travis asked Fiona. "I guess your right" Fiona said looking at the ground in defeat. "Hey don't worry if it becomes a life or death thing I'll jump in now where did Tien and Yamcha go" Travis said looking around. "They went to the town they said they would be right back what did you all talk about" Moonbay asked. "I'm not going to lie to any of you theres this guy who will atack in about 6 or 7 years he is stronger then me when I'm at full power" Travis said with a serious look. "But if I can reach a level above mine I might stand a chance and then theres guys that I could beat at full power that came back to life but at my current level I can't win either could James" Travis said looking away. "You mean brolly and buu" Fiona said as her eyes went blank. "Fi..Fiona how did you know" Travis asked shocked. "Know what" asked a confused Fiona. Travis and Moonbay looked at her blankly.  
  
The Zaber ramed into the Liger. This nocked the Liger to the ground. Allmost instantly the Zaber pounced on the Liger. Van forced the Zaber off of the Liger and got back up. He fired some pulse bullets at the Zaber. The Zaber did a side flip over the shots and firerd while half way threw the flip. Van was surprised by this and got hit hard in the front. "Zeke lets try that new Shield Battery that Fiona gave me for a present" Van said to Zeke. Zeke roared in a response. Raven firerd some more shots excpecting to win this but noticed the Shield go up. Raven was surprised by this and didn't notice Van ramed into him with the shield up. "Hahaha look whos the best pilot now" Van laughed.  
  
"That fool hes getting cocky someone with Raven's skill will find away around that shield" Travis said with his arms folded. "But he's winning so how can he lose at this point" Fiona asked upon hearing this. "Easy if you havent noticed Ravens got an organoid as well as Van over there" Travis said tilting his head. "Ya but Van can still win can't he" Fiona asked looking at the black organoid with bat like wings. "No" was all Travis said. "But you pull out of tough spots while fighting James" Fiona said. "Ya thats intill he goes Super Saijin 2" Travis said looking back at the fight. "But there are posibilatys I have this one technique that if I caused allot of cuts to someone I could send a vacum that makes air exscape there the cuts causeing alot of pain" Travis said while noticeing Fiona's sad face. "Really whats it called" Fiona asked looking up. "It's called Sickle and Tornado" Travis said giving her the thumbs up. She gave it right back.  
  
"SHADOW" shouted Raven in anger as his own organoid flew into his Zabers cockpit. "No fair" Van said. "Who ever said life was fair" Raven said as he pounced on the Liger. The Liger fell and as it tried to get up the Zaber dug it's claws into the bottom. Something hit the side of the Zaber and Raven looked to see what it was. There was Irvine charging at Raven. Raven went head first into the the C-W. This nocked the C-W on it's side. Raven dug his claws into it's side causing a wirers to break. Raven stomped on it over and over. A small ball blew up next to his zoid. "Leave now you won" Travis said aiming his palm at the zoid. Raven got the message and took off. Fiona ran to Vans cockpit and found Zeke and Van on the ground. "Van please wake up" Fiona beged pushing him a little.   
  
Ya I know it's short I hope my two faithful readers liked it. Oh and Gosu dude man u better show up because I hate when people run there mouth. You had no right to talk about my grandfather. Well cyber and Michiko please review bye bye. 


	16. Friendly Fights To Deadly Fights

Hey guys whats up I got bored so I decided to type up a new chapter. And no this is not going to be a yu yu hakusho crossover just needed some new attacks thats all Cyberdeamon. Oh and (You'll never find out person) Thanks for the so stupid review I've heard insults way better then that so unless you can think of something good to critizie me about don't bother making me stop. Heck If you do make a good insult I'll make a script of it for a play and then I'll even pay for the props and you can be the star of the show. Oh and I know who you are you are Messanger of the light and if you or your friend ever email me with an email like that I'll mark it as spam. Ok onto the storie.  
  
Van was just waking up and noticed everyone at a camp fire. Everyone except Fiona. Van looked around and saw Fiona had fallen asleep right next to him. "Must have been by my side for awhile" thought Van. "Crap how did I ever let that kid beat me" Van thought as he made a fist. Fiona started to stir when Van brought his fist to the ground. Fiona's red eyes started to show and Van looked right into them. "Your up" Fiona said surprised a little. "Ya so are you" Van said with a smirk. "You got to cocky Travis said" Fiona said to Van with her arms crossed. "Ya so are you trying to copy Travis" Van said in his own defence. "No" Fiona said uncrossing her arms. The two just stared into each others eyes. "You worried me" Fiona said still stareing. "I'm sorry" Van said moving towards Fiona. "HEY HE'S UP" Travis shouted breaking up the two. "Ya now we can all go swimming" Travis said grabing Van and Fiona and throwing them into a near by lake. "HEY IT'S COLD" Van shouted. "Well duh what do you think it's about 12:00" Travis said getting ready to jump in. "You could have let me get into a bathing suit first" Fiona said with a wicked mean look on. "Heheheh Van made me wait to long" Travis said stepping away from the lake. "Hey were are you going" Tien said from behind shoving Travis into the lake. Fiona swam over and dunked Travis. Van laughed. Tien and Yamcha both jumped into the lake and Irvine and Moonbay followed soon after. "Ok I'm going to get you Tien and after that I'll get you little girl" Travis said with a smirk. "Hey who you calling little" Fiona said angerly. "You" Travis said as he swam at Tien hard and fast.  
  
Tien moved out of Travis's way and kicked him to the bottom of the lake. Travis came back up and grabed Tien's leg and swung him towards Yamcha. Tien hit Yamcha hard in his gut nocking the air out of him. "Ok it's on" Tien and Yamcha said at once. "Fusionha" Tien and Yamcha said as they did the Fusion dance in the water. bright light apeared and out stepd Tiencha  
  
While Tencha and Travis had a water war Van and Fiona hard thier own. Van would dunk Fiona. Fiona allways poped her head back up and splashed Van. "Hey stop that" Van said covering his face. "Ok" Fiona said stopping. "Those two look like thier having fun" Fiona said swimming up next to Van. "Ya but are you having fun" Van asked looking into Fiona's eyes. "Yes" Fiona said looking Van in his own eyes. Van started to move in. Fiona moved in aswell. The two shared a gentle kiss but it was broke up by the lake's water getting splashed out along with them.  
  
Travis started throwing punches and kicks at Tiencha but they were being blocked or dodged. Tiencha counterd with a spinning back kick to Travis's face. "I fuse you lose" Tiencha said with a smirk. "Oh ya you wish" Travis said as he gatherd power and went Super Sayin. This caused the lake's water splash out of the lake.  
  
"Way to go Travis" Van said with a tone of sarcasim in his voice. "Why does that allways happen when were doing something" Fiona asked moving a strand of hair in her face. "Don't know maybe someone hates us up there" Van said pointing to the sky. "You think you got it bad I landed on my soar rib" Irvine said with his fist raised" Moonbay and Fiona giggled while Van laughed at Irvine. "Want to go right now" Irvine said staring Van down. Van started to back away. "Thats what I thought" Irvine said with a smirk. "Wimp" Fiona said disapointedly to Van. Van stuck out his bottom lip.  
  
"I win" Travis said with a smirk. "I WIN KAKORAT" a voice said from the air fiering a beam. "What the..." thought Travis as he barley dodged the beam. "KAKORAT" a buffed up Super Sayin saidfrom the air. "I'm not Kakorat" Travis said looking up at the Sayin. "KAKORAT FIGHT ME" the sayin said as he charged at Travis and punched him hard in the gut. "Crap he must be Brolly" thought Travis as he lost his breath. Brolly clamped his hands together and then brought them over his head and down hard onto Travis's head sending him to the ground. "Ouch that hurt" thought Travis as he stood up. Brolly then started to fire powerful rapid beams at Travis. Travis powerd up and brought an invisible shield up stopping the beams. Brolly then formed a very powerful beam and chucked it at the shield. This broke Travis's shield and nocked Travis away a little. Brolly flew down to the ground and started to walk towards Travis slowly. "Kamehameha" shouted Travis as he let a powerful beam go hard and fast at Brolly. Brolly smirked and started to run threw the Kamhameha. "No way" Travis said as Brolly got up to his face. Travis stoped the Kamehameha attack and got ready to punch Brolly but was grabed by the neck. Brolly lifted Travis over his head and aimed towards a giant bolder. Brolly then with his other hand formed a power ball of energy. He chucked Travis at the bolder and then chucked the ball. Travis smashed into the bolder as soon as the ball smashed into him exsploding. Brolly laughed and evil laugh.  
  
"Holly this guy means business" Van said watching Travis get kicked around like a feather. "Ya this guy he's fighting could probally do the same to James" Irvine said as he saw Travis crash into a boulder and a beam right behind him. "Poor Travis this guy thinks he's someone else but he isent that person I'll go tell the big guy" Fiona said running out toawrds the fight. "No" Van shouted running out but was stopped by Irvine. "No you can't go you'll risk getting hurt to" Irvine said. "But what about Fiona" Van said trying to go after her. "It's to late for her" Irvine said looking away.  
  
Fiona ran up right next to Brolly. "Please stop he isen't Kakorat he's Travis" Fiona said in a begging voice. "Your brave I like that but your stupid" Brolly said as he raised his hand over his head and started to bring it down. "DRAGON FIST" Travis turned into a golden dragon and nailed Brolly in his gut pushing him into the air and away from Fiona. Travis then turned normal. Travis started to pant badly for the loss of energy in that attack. "Don't you ever dare lay a finger on her you got that" Travis said as he started to power up. "Hey I just thought of a new attack" Travis said with a smirk. "Oh ya what's that" Brolly said powering up aswell. "The Kamehameha fist" Travis said as his fists turned blue. Travis then charged at Brolly full power as if he just started fighting.  
  
Hey hoped you like it leave a nice or bad review your choice but make the bad 1s creative plz. 


	17. Good vs Evil, Evil vs Evil

hey all sorry for the wait ill be updating more often now. hope you like this chapter well now onto the storie  
  
Tiencha was just waking up when he sensed a powerful battle going on. Tiencha looked and noticed Travis fight what appeard to be Brolly. Tiencha noticed the other nonfighters watching dumbfounded. All except Fiona she seemd to be able to see the hole fight as if it was nothing. Tiencha walked over and stood next to Fiona. "Hey are you able to see whats going on" asked Tiencha. Fiona looked at him strangly. "Yes I can why wouldn't I be able to see them" Fiona asked as if it was a dumb question. "So this is the special power Travis is suppose to protect, why I could see why it's such an important thing to protect" Tiencha said as he split into Yamcha and Tien. "Fiona you can see Travis and that other guy fighting whos winning" Van asked surprised that Fiona could see this. "Yes like I said I can see them silly oh and Brolly is beating Travis again but it looks like Travis is baring better this time" Fiona said with a smile then changing it into a half smile half frown.  
  
Even though every punch Travis landed was as strong as a Kamehameha beam Brolly was barly getting hurt. As of Travis was getting the snot beat out of him. Travis just got out of his stuned form and threw 6 punches into Brollys face. Brolly counterd by grabing Travis's leg and swinging him to the ground. Brolly quickly threw a small teal ball at Travis. The ball expanded into a huge exsplosion on impact covering most of the battlefield. The smoke was cut in two by Travis throwing a Destruckto Disk. This attack should easily be able to destroy Brolly if he didn't catch it. Brolly threw it back at Travis. Travis dodged far enough to save his life but he lost his left arm in the process.   
  
"What is this new power I sense it feels like it's stronger then me" James thought to himself. "It also feels like this power is fighting with Travis but I thought I was the only one on this planet stronger then him" James questiond himself. "Wait a minute I sense another power that was consealed intill now....oh no" James thought as a beam barley missed him. A small pink being showed himself laughing at James. "What are you laughing at you pink pansy" James shouted at this thing. "Whoooo-WHOOO" the small pink monster screamd as he pounded his chest sending a mass wave of invisible power into James. "What power this...this thing could very well destroy me, Travis,Tiencha,and this new fighter" James thought with a face of fear. "Who are you" James demanded. "Buu, so what should I do to you turn you into food or kill you" Buu said in a mocking tone. "Don't ever try and make a fool out of me" James said transforming into Super Sayin and then into Super Sayin 2. Buu laughed with his childish but evil laugh. But then streched out his gooie glopy arms and clamed them onto James's ears. Buu then slamed James into the ground.   
  
"Oh no that looked painful" Moonbay said as she watched Travis lose his arm. "He can't win now it's over" Moonbay said again looking away. "No it's not Travis will just need a little time for that arm to heal" Yamcha said as he began to power up. "What his arm can't heal because theirs nothing left of it" Van said as if Yamcha was stupid. "We can use are Ki power to create new limbs that have been destroyed but it takes a few minutes" Tien said also powering up. "So are you two going to give him the time he needs" Irvine asked. "Yes we are but we might not live" Tien said in a calm tone. "How can you be so calm when you are allmost sure your going to die" Van said in a high angry tone. "Easy because we are suppose to die helping Travis" Yamcha said as he charged at Brolly. Tien soon followed. "I feel bad for those guys they are suppose to fight to the death protecting asigned people" Irvine said. "Ya no kiding" Moonbay said after.  
  
Tien and Yamcha began fireing weak Ki beams at Brolly. Brolly didn't seem to feel them. "Tri Beam Cannon" Tien shouted as he brought his fingers into a triangle and fired a powerful beam. "Kamehameha" Yamcha shouted as he fired a powerful beam. Both beams smashed into Brolly causing a huge exsplosion. Brolly jumped out of it and grabed both fighters heads. He then slamed them into each other. Both fighters fell to the ground. "Tien lets try a fusion" Yamcha said after recovering from that last attack. "Ya it's are only chance" Tien said as he stood up. Yamcha and Tien got into their positions as Brolly started to form a powerful beam. Tien and Yamcha did all the steps and allmost finished the dance. As they touched their fingers together Brolly chucked his beam hitting them both. "A cloud coverd their spot but when it was gone,they where nowhere in sight.  
  
"NO" Travis shouted as his arm grew back. "You monster they were only giving me time to heal and...and you killed them" Travis struggled to spit out as his power grew. "You will and I mean you will DIE" Travis shouted as tiny lightning bolts started to surround him because of how much power he had. All of Travis's hair stood up besides one or two chunks. "Brolly guess what I'm a Super Sayin 2 now and I'll destroy you with one attack" Travis said as he brought his palms together. "Ka-Me, Travis chanted as he formed a very powerful beam,Ha-Me,as the beam grew,Ha" shouted Travis as he fired his beam at Brolly. Brolly threw powerful beams to stop it but failed as the Kamehameha blew threw them with no effort. Brolly was then surrounded by the blue beam as it consumed every cell in his body. Travis then powerd down to his normal state and slowly walked over to where Tien and Yamcha last stood.   
  
Buu was starting to get bored with James for he was putting up little of a fight. "Your weak I'll just let you go" Buu said as he let go of his grip on James. James fell to the ground as he lost his hold on his Super Sayin 2 form. Buu started to search for a more worthy fighter. He sensed someone who was around the fighters level who he just beat. But he also sensed someone near him who made both of these fighters look like ants. Buu started to speed to that area to find who he was looking for.  
  
Van, Fiona, Moonbay and Irvine walked up to Travis. Travis quickly started to form a bright ball of energy and tossed it at Fiona. The light surrounded her and disappeard. "We got to go now someone else is coming" Travis said as he turned his back on everyone and walked towards the gustav. "Who" Moonbay asked. "I'll tell you later but hurry before he gets here" Travis said as he continued to head towards the Gustav. Everyone else followed and started to pick up camp. "FORGET THE CAMP LETS JUST GO" Travis shouted. This made everyone jump and they all did as they were told. Everyone was in the Gustav and started to go in silence. Fiona was the person to break the silence. "Travis I'm sorry about Tien and Yamcha but why are you so angry or scared" Fiona asked a little scared if Travis was going to yell at her. "I'm sorry guys about yelling" Travis said. "But we got to keep moving no mater how much we don't like it because Majin Buu is coming" Travis said while turning his head to watch the back of them. "Isen't he that guy who you told me and Fiona about" Van asked a little confused. "Yes and right now I wouldn't stand a chance against him he would destroy me as fast as he defeated James" Travis said turning to Van. "Yay so James is dead maybe this Buu guy isen't so bad after all" Fiona said claping her hands. "I'm not sure if James is dead but Majin Buu is more evil then James Buu kills for fun and I mean fun as if it was candy" Travis said getting Irvines attention. "So you mean he has no heart and a brain bent on killing" Irvine asked. "Yes if you want to put it that way" Travis said forming a fist. "So why hasent he attacked any citys yet" Van asked. "I'm not sure I'm trying to figure that out all I know is I have to get stronger before I fight him so please everyone stop asking me questions so I can figure this out" Travis said folding his hands across his chest and shutting his eyes.  
  
So what did you think? Good Bad or just whats going on? Let me know and no flames unless their creative. PS,Happy Birthday Michiko I just noticed it was you turned 15 


	18. A secret reveled

Hi everyone it's me finally after over a month. Ya well some people may think im changing the pairing in this chapter but I'm not so don't think I am. Well I'm going to start this next so I hope you all enjoy.  
  
"So why did Travis and Fiona get the nice room and we get this" Van asked.  
  
"Because Van Travis probally want's to be left alone after what happend and their was no room for Fiona here" Moonbay answerd digging threw her stuff.  
  
"Ya but that's not right why couldn't I go in their instead of Fiona" whined Van.  
  
"Because Van you would probally just annoy Travis Fiona dosen't make much noise because she dosen't know that much so thats why she get's to go in" Irvine jumped in.  
  
"I guess your right but why do they get that room and we get this one" Van whined.   
  
"Because Travis paid for it himself" Moonbay said with a laugh.  
  
"How did he get that kind of cash" Van asked.  
  
"I think the money was from his time so that would make very little of it worth a huge ammount so now shut up and stop your nagging" Irvine growled at Van.  
  
Travis's room-----------  
  
Travis was walking around and arranging the hotel room to his likeing. Fiona was just sitting on her bed stareing at Travis. Travis was putting his clothes away and took a peek at Fiona to see what she was looking at. He noticed that she was stareing at him and not taking her eyes off. Travis went to making his bed to try to ignore her. But Fiona kept on stareing. Travis then jumped onto his bed and rolled onto his side. He peeked over his head and noticed she was still stareing. Travis finally rolled over and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What are you stareing at" Travis nearly shouted.  
  
Fiona didn't even blink to his out burst and answerd softly, "you" Fiona answerd.  
  
"Why are you stareing" Travis shouted.  
  
"Because I thought you would be sad because your friends went away but don't worry they will come back" Fiona said with a half frown.  
  
"You don't get it do you I have lost my family and friends but when two of my old friends came back they died protecting me when I'm suppose to protect you and anyone else who needs it this isen't right we shouldn't even be here we're in the wrong time if only I beat the Deathsaurer 1000 years ago we wouldn't be in this boat" Travis moaned.   
  
"But you did" Fiona said with a smile.  
  
"I lost that fight" Travis moaned again.  
  
"No you didn't you won it I remember you beat that thing with ease it was the dark shadowy figure inside it that came out who beat you" Fiona said dropping the smile.  
  
"What did this shadow look like" Travis asked looking up.  
  
"He had spikes on his back and the top of his head" Fiona answerd.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think that is Li Shenlong so when the deathsaurer is resurected he will be their also" Travis said to himself.  
  
"How did I beat the Deathsaurer when my father couldn't when he was a Super Sayin 4" Travis asked  
  
"You turned into someone I'm not sure you had the same body but you weren't a Super Sayin you were someone with 2 Ki's" Fiona answerd.  
  
"What the hell do you mean" Travis shouted.  
  
"I don't know I'm sorry please don't be mad" Fiona cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that please forgive me so do you remember any more of your past" Travis asked.  
  
"No not much nothing of importance" Fiona answerd softly.  
  
"Oh ok wellI'm sorry I just wanted to find out more of what happend and this thing about me changing it dosen't make sence it's all confusing all I want to do is know what happend and I took my anger out on you I'm sorry" Travis apollogized.  
  
"So you want to know what happend and why their was 2 Ki signals back then" a young womans voice said coming from behind Travis and Fiona. The two both turnd and saw a beautiful sparkly blonde haird girl with blue eyes. She also had long pointy ears and was about 5,2.  
  
"Your an elf aren't you I thought your race was destroyed along with the Sayin race in my time" Travis asked.  
  
"You are correct but a few of us surrvived I was told to follow you to this time and to lend you any aid I can" The young elf answerd.  
  
"You don't feel that strong and by the way what is your name" Travis asked.  
  
"I have the power to heal you when you are injured and my name is Milfa" Milfa answerd with a smile.  
  
"So do you know the hole story behind this power Fiona has told me about" Travis asked again while taking a look at the young elf.  
  
"The better question is why do you think your father choosed you to protect Fiona" Milfa asked in return also taking a look at Travis.  
  
"I'm not sure" Travis said looking away.  
  
"You we're the best chocie because you are the resurection of Vegito" Milfa said still stareing at Travis.  
  
"What your kidding me right I'm not that powerful" Travis said looking right back at Milfa.  
  
"No I am not kidding you are Vegito reborn I'll explain later how this is but I haven't been able to eat much food lately for these humans don't seem to like me very much because of my ears most likely" Milfa said looking away sadly.  
  
"Even after a 1000 years humans haven't stop being predjudice towards elf but my friend Moonbay is a very good cook she can fix you up real good" Travis said with a smile looking up and down Milfa.  
  
"Perv" Milfa said looking away at Travis disgusted of him.  
  
"So are you a friend of Travis's" Fiona asked finally jumping in.  
  
"Why yes I am" Milfa said with a smile.  
  
"Walk this way if you are all hungry" Travis said walking towards the door and opening it for everyone to walk by.  
  
Fiona walked past but Milfa stood their. "No you go infront of me I don't trust you" Milfa said crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine I'll go first but I'm not like that" Travis snorted out walking infront of her and out into the hall. He then started to follow Fiona. Milfa followed after him with her arms crossed. Her eyes then started to trail down Travis's body. Travis turned around and Milfa quickly looked away hiding her blush. "Are you coming or what" Travis asked in a rude tone.  
  
"Yes I am jerk" Milfa answerd.  
  
"Oh great you where sent to help me I'm going to die before I get any help from you" Travis sighed.  
  
"That would be nice" Milfa said with a grin.   
  
"I thought elfs we're suppose to be peace lovers" Travis sighed again.  
  
"We are you just got on my bad side" Milfa said as she followed Travis into the other room where Travis introduced Milfa to the others. Milfa then started to tell her story to the others when Travis felt Majin Buu coming their way. "We got to go know" Travis said as he stood up.  
  
"No put these on and you will be strong enough to defeat him" Milfa said reaching into her pocket.  
  
So how was it I hope you liked it. Ya it took me awhile and when were you people going to tell me in a conversation when wrighting if someone else talks your suppose to make another paragraph. Well I'll be seeing you KFC is calling ^^ 


	19. Vegito?

Hey all I've been very busy for the past idk how many months, and I expect you all want an excuse, well here it is. I met a girl awhile back and we have become very close and I spend almost all my time with her, and I want you all to know I love Hannah Daniel Dygert very much. Well here is the story after so long.

Milfa pulled out 2 earings and held them in front of Travis. "What are these" Travis asked.

"They are potara earings and they will bring out your full hidden power" Milfa said trying to hand them to Travis.

"What hidden power" Travis asked without taking the earings.

"The power of vegito, you are vegito's reincarnation from long ago" Milfa explained.

"Bullshit Vegito was the fusion of my dad and vegeta, how the hell could I end up being his reincarnation" Travis asked.

"Well when Vegito was absorbed into Majin Buu and defused, his spirt and power lied dorment inside your father, waiting to be passed on to his next child" Milfa said.

"I don't care if this is true, I'll never intake this fools soul, I'm strong enough as it is to defeat Majin Buu" Travis said crossing his arms.

"Your just like a stubborn sayin, anyways a few minutes ago you wanted to run from here" Milfa said with a smirk.

"Travis if this Buu guy is so strong I think you should put your stupid pride away and put on those earings" Van shouted.

"Hell no I wont do it" Travis shouted back. Van then started whispering into Irvine and Moonbays ears. The three of them then faced Travis with strange looks in their eyes. "What the hell are you guys doing" Travis said backing up from Moonbay, Van, and Irvine who closed in on Travis. They all pounced on him and knocked him to the floor. Milfa quickly clamped the earings onto his ears before Travis could realize what was going on and shove them all off.

"Rahahahahah" Kid Buu shouted as he started to destroye the city by just powering up. When Buu stopped a little girl about the age of 6 walked up to Buu and said hello. Buu instantly started to throw a punch but then clenched his head before he could finish the attack. A pink blob started to detach itself from Kid Buu and form into a another creature. This blob turned into a pink fat form of Kid Buu, that seemed to be the exact opposite of Kid Buu's evil. It seemed more like pure innocence. This Buu told the little girl to run away in a very childish voice. He then turned and began to stare down Kid Buu. Kid Buu only laughed at this new Buu. Kid Buu then charged the new Buu and started to knock him about.

A bright light surrounded Travis as the earings where clamped onto his ears. The light vanished and Travis stood, as if he was more confident in himself.

"Tra….Travis" Fiona questioned.

"No I am Vegito" Travis/Vegito said.

"Well who exactly are you Vegito" Irvine asked.

Vegito began to explain about a time when the Z-fighters where facing terrible odds against Majin Buu. He explained how each warrior fell to him. He explained how Gohan and Goten, Travis's older brothers fell to Majin Buu. He told them about how he came to be, when Kakorat and Vegeta were forced to fuse. Thus how Vegito was borned.

"Well I must go now to stop Majin Buu from destroying this world, Travis shall return all when I come back, so do not worry" Vegito said as he turned towards a window. "I need you to make sure Travis protects that young girl over there, she is far stronger then me or any other Z-Fighter to have ever lived" Vegito whisperd into Milfa's ear.

"You can count on me for I shall make sure your son doesn't mess up" Milfa said with a nod.

I'm sorry all this was so short. And I'm not promising I'll be updating very much, for I spend most my time with Hannah now days which I do not look at as a burden. She is a very great girl, and you would all like her if you got the chance to meet her. Well I'll promise this much, I'll update at least 1s a month. Later all 


End file.
